


Дракон

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: перед смертью Райнхард завещал перейти к демократической форме управления. Президентом стал Кирхайс. Заметив, как угнетает Ройенталя мирное время, он решил встряхнуть его.





	Дракон

Президент Рейха был собран и подтянут, в точности как в тот день, когда, объявив с трибуны о победе на выборах, он сказал, что не собирается тратить деньги налогоплательщиков на переименование страны.

Налогоплательщики радостно закричали, по крайней мере те, кто попали в кадр.

Для Оскара это тоже был знаковый день. Он вскоре перестал быть адмиралом, приняв обязанности военного министра. Кирхайс удовлетворил его прошения не прекращать отношений с флотом. Миттермайер стал премьером, а Оберштайн – министром развития. Что это за развитие, и куда они будут развиваться, всем было не очень ясно, зато Оскар был спокоен и даже немного доволен. Оберштайн ходил с таким невозмутимым выражением лица и так часто сверкал глазами, что становилось совершенно очевидно. Стагнация Рейху не грозит.

К власти они привели Кирхайса втроём. Когда стало ясно, что последнее желание Райнхарда – переход к демократии и что Кирхайс собирается его выполнять, то Оберштайн первым просчитал, какую долю электората составляют военные и члены их семей. Кто поймёт их и обеспечит уверенность в завтрашнем дне, как не такой же солдат, как они сами.

Оскара несколько удивило желание дать право голоса и женщинам тоже, но тогда чаша весов могла бы качнуться в другую сторону. С кислой миной женатый Миттермайер сказал, что женщины умеют помогать мужчинам принимать решения.

Потом, где надо, убедили, где надо – поднажали, и вот Зигфрид Кирхайс ещё года четыре из отведённых ему шести лет будет у власти, а если будет надо, то триумвират и через четыре года, где надо, убедит, а где надо – поднажмет.

Теперь Оскар стоял навытяжку перед президентом, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Оскар был в форме, на плечи привычно давил плащ. Кирхайс больше не был военным, поэтому был одет обыденно. Строгий феззанский костюм Оскару ещё пришелся бы по душе, но разухабистые синие брюки и футболка, по хайнессенской моде, выбивали его из колеи.

Красный дракон щурился с футболки жёлтым глазом, намекая, что господин президент сегодня отдыхает.

Каменное выражение лица господина президента, его суровый, непреклонный тон и общая нервозность обстановки намекали на то, что господин президент всегда при исполнении, а сегодня ещё и крайне недоволен всем миром и Оскаром фон Ройенталем в частности.

Оскар настолько погрузился в созерцание принта на одеянии начальства, что пропустил обращение к себе. Пришлось попросить повторить.

— За два года мирной жизни вы настолько отупели, что перестали воспринимать элементарные приказы, Ройенталь? Раздевайтесь, и покончим с этим.

— Господин президент, поясните, пожалуйста, — ошалело попросил Оскар.

Кирхайс смерил его взглядом чуть ли не презрительно, после чего, цедя слова, сказал:

— Мне надоела ваша расхлябанность. Мне надоел ваш алкоголизм, мне надоело, что вы пожираете взглядом половину канцелярии, мужскую прошу заметить, но при этом не делаете и шага для сближения, доводя окружающих до белого каления своими капризами от нереализованного влечения.

С каждым словом Кирхайс подходил ближе и последние слова прошептал Оскару прямо на ухо.

Оскар стоял, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как по спине ползут капельки пота.

Его маленькая постыдная тайна, его уродство оказались раскрытыми. Он никому не мог признаться в этом, даже единственному другу. Тем более ему, потому что именно Миттермайер своей улыбкой и привычкой поправлять волосы всколыхнул то, что казалось, Оскар спрятал глубоко внутрь себя ещё в шестнадцать.

Мало того, что он незаконнорожденный ублюдок, так ещё и извращенец.

Потом появился Райнхард. Множество раз Оскар засыпал под чудесное видение: гибкий, стройный Райнхард извивался в его объятиях и смотрел снизу вверх своей лукавой улыбкой. Оскар тихо сходил с ума, пытаясь направить излишнюю энергию на поле боя. Забавно было думать, что именно влечение к Императору сделало из него отточенную боевую машину.

Но Райнхард ушел, Миттермайер давно женат и, что бы ни говорили, отвернётся, стоит намекнуть ему о чем-то другом. Разовых связей Оскар не хотел, понимая, что неизбежно пойдут слухи. Да и не нравились ему доступные мальчики из кабаков.

— Вас будут судить за изнасилование, — так же тихо ответил Оскар. – И это сильно повредит вашей карьере.

— Не волнуйтесь, Ройенталь. Я скажу, что вы меня провоцировали: взгляды, жесты. Суд встанет на мою сторону. И, поверьте, даже если вы выиграете иск, это не поможет вам стать президентом.

Оскар стиснул кулаки, задохнувшись от оскорбления. Как Зигфрид Кирхайс, преемник Райхарда, человек, которому Оскар лично обеспечил легитимность власти, смеет обвинять его в попытке переворота! Он уже было хотел возразить, но снова прозвучало хлёсткое «Раздевайтесь».

С легкой тоской по безвозвратно ушедшей молодости, Оскар вспомнил того рыжего мальчика, который невидимкой стоял за правым плечом Райнхарда. Куда делся он? Какое отношение он имеет к этому рыжему огненному великану с заострившимся лицом и колючим взглядом?

Будто уловив его мысли, Кирхайс сделал шаг назад, поднял руки в немом обращении к богам, и обречённо выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Пойдём длинным путем. В соседней комнате есть штатская одежда. Переоденьтесь и поужинаем вместе. У меня нет ни малейшего желания напиваться в одиночестве. Это скучно.

С кислой миной Оскар пошел снимать форму. Даже если должность императора переименовали в президента, лично для Оскара это были только траты на предвыборную кампанию и сами выборы. В его отношении к главе государства ничего не поменялось.

Ещё хуже был легкий азарт и начинающееся возбуждение. Неужели Кирхайс постарается спасти его от изнасилования, уговорив?

***

Лекарство, которое Кирхайс назвал «Антипохмелином», пока не оказывало особого воздействия на организм. Оскар и раньше не брезговал возможностью выпить таблеточку, чтобы утром не мучиться от головной боли и отёков. Это же было новой, полусекретной разработкой. Принимал его Оскар с опаской, побоявшись, что сразу почувствует головокружительное возбуждение и будет униженно просить заняться с ним сексом, лишь бы стало легче.

Но либо препарат действительно не обладал подобным эффектом, либо Кирхайс был ещё более коварен.

Упился Оскар быстро. В скорости опьянения тоже не было ничего необычного, особенно если учитывать, что пили они на голодный желудок, и Кирхайс, с горящими глазами, предлагал пробовать вперемешку пиво, шнапс и вино. От такого коктейля у кого угодно закружится голова.

Оскар был преступно близок к кондиции «лицом-в-стол», но Кирхайс ещё держался с оптимизмом молодости. Только иногда он расплывался в довольной улыбке, пытаясь попасть рюмкой на столешницу.

Лично Оскар час назад порадовался, что их тут же провели в отдельный зал, и никто не увидит позора. Когда же внимательный метрдотель предложил подняться в их комнаты, чтобы немного отдохнуть, Оскар уже был не способен к сопротивлению.

Пара дюжих официантов практически вынесли их из лифта и сгрузили на какой-то диван.

Кирхайс пьяно привалился к его плечу, полез обниматься, успел игриво укусить за ухо, как Оскар протрезвел. Протрезвел моментально, будто и не было всего выпитого.

Посмотрев на Зига, он понял, что тот совершенно не пьян, а тоже трезв.

— Очень полезный препарат на больших мероприятиях. Можно пить столько, сколько надо, и точно знать, что через положенное количество минут будешь с ясной головой, — плотоядно улыбнулся Кирхайс. – Ты же не думал, что я воспользуюсь твоей беспомощностью?

Честно признаться, Оскар вообще не думал об этом, решив, что после подобных возлияний даже Кирхайс, который моложе его на сколько-то лет, не сможет прийти в боевую готовность.

Кирхайс так похабно усмехнулся, будто прочитал его мысли.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты все запомнил.

Худшие подозрения Оскара начали подтверждаться. Незаметно для него самого, Оскар оказался разложенным на диване. Кирхайс нависал сверху, все так же самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал? – спросил он, и жестко провел рукой, заставив Оскара чувствовать себя обнаженным. В футболке и брюках он казался себе беззащитным и нелепым.

— Да, — уверенно соврал Оскар. – Не сильно-то и отличается от обычного секса. Было бы о чём говорить.

Попытка заболтать противника и улизнуть провалилась.

Кирхайс сначала потёр свою губу, потом провёл по губам Оскара и перед тем, как поцеловать, ехидно спросил:

— Неужели?

Как только Кирхайс раздвинул ему языком губы, Оскара затопила паника. Он попытался дёрнуться, но оказалось, что он крепко прижат к дивану.

Кирхайс изучал языком его рот, настойчиво лишая воли к сопротивлению.

Боги, он трахал его языком в рот, как Оскар сам неоднократно поступал с женщинами, только теперь принимал – Оскар. А ведь потом Кирхайс может точно так же раскрыть ему губы и заставить принять налитой, стоящий член.

Почему-то мысль о том, что член у Кирхайса наверняка красивый, показалась Оскару весьма возбуждающей.

Кирхайс как раз выпрямился на руках и посмотрел Оскару в глаза.

Губы немного саднило. Так яростно Оскар не целовался уже очень давно.

— Когда я был моложе, сильно моложе, по ночам я мечтал оказаться в объятиях такого уверенного в себе любовника, как ты. Теперь я весьма рад, что у меня будет другая роль.

Оскар вскрикнул, когда Кирхайс прямо через футболку прикусил его за сосок. Потом было важно не покраснеть от того, как бесцеремонно Кирхайс обращается с его телом. Кирхайс не был ни ласковым, ни предупредительным. Он действовал уверенно и спокойно, доводя своими выверенными движениями до исступления.

С каждым прикосновением Оскар чувствовал, как рвётся вперёд его испорченная сторона души. Чувствовал, как он рад быть понятым и, несмотря на общее унижение, несмотря на то, что Кирхайс почти взял его силой, только чуть подсластив пилюлю, Оскару нравилось происходящее. Он кончил, едва почувствовав пальцы в заднице, от чего тут же залился краской. Стоило посмотреть на то, как Кирхайс тяжело дышит, облизывая губы, как вымученно улыбается, явно снедаемый желанием, как у Оскара перехватило дыхание.

Локи! Зиг был достаточно опытен, чтобы подарить ему столь необходимую передышку и уже потом, когда Оскар окончательно расслабился, взять его сильно и жестко вколачивая в гостиничный диван.

Оскар даже не успел обдумать унизительность своего положения, как Кирхайс усадил его к себе на колени, и уже Оскару пришлось двигаться самому, обхватив Зига за плечи и заглядывая в лицо. Жилка на виске Кирхайса пульсировала, над губой выступили капельки пота, и глаза были крепко закрыты. Оставалось только догадываться почему: вспоминает ли он о другом или просто хочет насладиться ощущениями.

Оскар не мог двигаться ни медленнее, ни быстрее. Тело двигалось само по себе, под чётким руководством чужих ладоней. Ещё несколько взлетов и падений, ещё несколько каплей пота, стекших по спине, и только потом столь желанное прикосновение к члену.

Оскар чуть было не сбился с ритма, толкаясь в ладонь, но Зиг снова направил его

— Вам так нравится? – обессилено спросил Оскар, упершись лбом в мокрое плечо.

Кирхайс рассеянно, с оттенком сытого удовлетворения водил рукой по его заднице.

— Тебе тоже, — прошептал он на ухо Оскару, послав мурашки по всему телу. – Если наберешься храбрости, то приходи. Попробуем иначе.

Это было третье оскорбление за день. Сначала Кирхайс назвал его мужеложцем, потом заподозрил в измене, и теперь – обвинение в трусости.

Если бы Оскар был моложе хотя бы лет на пять, то он прямо сейчас заставил бы Кирхайса признать собственную неправоту.

Пока оставалось только восстанавливать дыхание, продумывая планы отмщения. Приятные планы, что ни говори.


End file.
